User blog:NovaTsukimori/Review: Woodland blog (Part 2)
The second card of this series is known as Potatomato. This Level 2 Tuner is....Level 2. Works with the Level 3 and non-Tuner effects of Woodland Wing.....I guess. The first effect reads as such. * You can discard this card, then target 1 Level 1 Plant-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it to your Main Monster Zone. This is reworded in case an archetype like "Predaplant" decides all of a sudden, "Level 1 Fusion Monsters! That's what we need!". This effect is very good for Plant Synchro Decks as well as Decks like Sylvan or.........Sylvan that use a fuck ton of Level 1 Plant-Type monsters that go to the Graveyard frequently. Also, remember back when I talked about "Missus Radiant"? Well this works for that too. It basically gives the first monster even more ways to be abused, but on the plus side, this effect and its second effect are only once per turn, so no constant re-Summoning the Woodland Wing with this effect and then searching this card with Woodland Wing. No, just no. The presence of an only once per turn restriction on this card however sadly, is the only way this loop is prevented, but on the plus side, I'm just glad it's there. On the way, you'll meet Glow-Up Bulb, Spore, and Sylvan people, because those are things too. The second effect reads as * If this card is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of another Plant-Type Monster: Special Summon this card. Holy shit does this card scream Sylvan? It's seriously asking to be used in a Deck full of Level 1 Plant-Type monsters that can send this to the Graveyard consistently. Or be used with the effect of Milae, just saying. Of course you can send it to the Graveyard to trigger this effect using Glow-Up Bulb, but come on. Sylvan just makes it so much more consistent. I didn't notice until just now that this effect is mandatory, so it is impossible to time when to use the effect except if you have control of whether you send this to the Graveyard or not. Moving on to the next member of the series, the similarly named but not really Woodland Wind. It's another Level 2 Tuner which makes it once again useable with the Level 3 and non-Tuner effects of Wing. The first effect is. * If the only monsters you control are 2 or more face-up Plant-Type monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). So right off the bat, if you control 2 Plant-Type monsters, you can SS straight from the hand instantly. This might be easy to do by having " " in hand as that can Summon itself by controlling fewer monsters than the opponent, then Summon Wing using One for One or the first effect of Potatomato, and then Special Summon this card, you get 3 free Plant-Type monsters on the board first turn without using your Normal Summon. But, because Mandragora isn't searchable with in-theme cards, we'll have to remove that part of the combo, but the rest of the combo still can result in 3 Plant-Type monsters, that so far all are EARTH, so a Missus Radiant is incredibly easy to Summon in this Deck. I may have to overlook this effect for now as this cannot be done as easily with just the first 3 cards I'm reviewing, but a Dandylion and a couple of Sylvan cards do help. The second effect reads: * If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, except as a Synchro Material for a Monster that is not a Plant-Type Synchro Monster: You cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Plant-Type monsters, also, Special Summon 1 "Woodland Wing" from your Deck, but its effects are negated. Effect redone to reduce confusion. This effect allows it to Summon a Woodland Wing from the Deck if sent from the field to the Graveyard similar to the search effect of the monster it Summons, but it can be considered a bit harder to trigger due to it not going off if it its sent to the Graveyard as Material for a non-Plant Synchro. Like the rest of the series, Missus Radiant and Gaiasaber makes this effect a synch, but I suppose what balances this effect more than the search effect of Wing is the limitation that the user cannot Summon anything but Plants for the remainder of the turn. As of now, we possess no Plant-Type Link Monsters, so for the rest of the turn, the user is restricted to Synchro or Xyz usage, which is fine actually. This deck doesn't need anymore than 2 Link Monsters on the field to do its big plays. It does negate the Level changing effects of Wing that allows it to be played with the Plant Xyz and negates the non-Tuner effect that allows it to be a Level 3 non-Tuner as well, so it even limits the Synchro plays that can be made. I can't say anything else for the series as it is getting late and it's only 3 cards for now. Category:Blog posts